1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction for arranging cables in a cable guide, and particularly to a cable arranging construction between a vehicle body and a slide door.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,020 discloses a construction that looks like part of a caterpillar tread for arranging ordinary cables of a substantially round cross-section. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-233026, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-17032, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-936 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-50472 disclose other known constructions for arranging cables.
A larger number of the cables leads to an increase in the number of the cables in the cable guide. Thus, a minimum bend radius of a possible bending deformation of a cable bundle is increased due to the increased number of the cables, thereby reducing a degree of freedom in the bending deformation of the cable guide. Further, the weight and the cross section of the cable bundle increase as the number of the cables increases. Thus, a cable arranging assembly using the cable guide becomes heavier and larger.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a cable arranging construction in which a cable arranging assembly using a cable guide has more freedom of bending deformation and can be made lighter and smaller.